


Five Nights With The Avatar

by Koolhotsweetloveberries



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Five Plus One, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolhotsweetloveberries/pseuds/Koolhotsweetloveberries
Summary: Five Nights Katara has spent with the Avatar. Not all of them are smut, but some will definitely be. Written in the style of 5 + 1Each chapter is a night they spent in each other’s company and a different emotion.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Fear & Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back, I’ll try to post daily until this fic is over. I wanted to start with Kataang as friends. I hope you enjoy. This one is a lil angsty

**Fear & Doubt**

  
The days seemed to pass faster as Sozin’s Comet approached. Aang could finally sleep but just barely. He still found himself waking in the middle of the night with no hope of going back to sleep. It was luckily not a daily occurrence.

Today Katara was taking her turn watching over her friends as they slept. It was a full moon tonight.

She usually volunteered on nights like this because she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. The calling of the moon and the water were too strong on a water bender during a full moon.

She didn’t hear Aang approach but she could almost sense his heart beating wildly. On a full moon she was also hyper aware of other beings due to her unwanted blood bending abilities.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

“No,” she answered softly, and patted the sandy spot next to her.

Aang sat in his signature crossed leg style and stared up at the moon with her.

“Couldn’t sleep?” She asked as she nudged him good naturedly.

“No, but it’s not nightmares. I felt the water calling to me too. I guess I’m starting to feel like a real water bender” he mused with a grin.

Katara laughed quietly. It was a relief that her friend was not up because he was being tormented by violent dreams.

“You’re a great waterbender already. Seems like my days of teaching are coming to a close” she teased.

He suddenly sobered up. His shoulders seemed to harden and he stared into the water.

“Katara, there’s something that’s been bothering me” he confessed.

She searched worriedly for answers on his features, but his face was emotionless and steely.

“This whole thing has been about defeating the Firelord and restoring peace, but there’s a chance I’ll be successful and still not make it out of the fight” he said.

She rushed to soothe him, but he raised his hand to keep speaking.

“I owe it to the world to give this fight my everything. And that might include my life. If that’s the case...Just..If I don’t have a chance to say it later, I want to thank you Katara. Thank you for finding me and letting me redeem myself to the world” he finished.

He was smiling at her and his eyes were earnest, but they were also filled with immeasurable sadness.

Katara looked at her friend. He was still a boy, just on the cusp of leaving childhood. He looked so different from the carefree child that she had freed from the ice. The weight of his duty was plain on his features.

She was searching for the right words to say but they eluded her. Instead she pulled him into a tight hug.

The truth was, he hasn’t said anything that wasn’t true. The Avatar could die saving the world, and he would be reborn. The problem was, her friend Aang would die as well.

This was a reality she was less prepared to face.

“You're gonna come back to us,” she whispered into his shoulder. He squeezed her into his arms and then released her.

He seemed more peaceful now. They stayed like that for a while, staring at the moon’s reflection in the water.

This was the conversation that played over and over in her mind as she helped Zuko limp towards the fire palace. He was weak from Azula’s strike, but he would be fine soon enough.

“Your mind is somewhere else,” noted the fire bender, he was starting to place less weight on her. A good signal that he’d be able to walk normally soon.

“Aang..” she began but couldn’t form more coherent thoughts without being filled with emotion.

“I know he can do it Katara. He’s going to stop my father,” promised the prince.

She nodded. _Still_ her mind finished, _at what cost?_

Zuko was immediately whisked away by servants upon entering the palace courtyard. The large space began to fill with soldiers and townspeople signaling the end of the struggle. The chatter among them made it clear that the fire nation army had surrendered.

People around her cried and hugged their loved ones. No news of the Avatar anywhere.

She realized she was crying. The tears would not stop coming in a constant stream but she kept blinking and walking around, searching for a familiar face.

At last she spotted Toph and her brother by her side. She sprinted towards them. She gave the earthbender a tight hug, which she uncharacteristically returned.

She rushed to her brother’s side to hug him as well.

“Oh god, we have to do something about this leg” she said while brushing some of her tears away.

“It’s alright Katara, nothing can truly bother me now. We won!” he said in disbelief and happiness.

She looked worriedly between them both.

“Aang, is he fine? Why isn’t he with you..” she asked. She realized there was no good reason why he would not be with their friends and she felt tears begin to well up In her eyes again. Her heart seemed to jump into her throat.

“Calm down Sweetness” said Toph, undoubtedly sending her distress.

“Aang is fine, he figured out a way to defeat the Firelord without taking his life. He was just asked to personally escort him to his cell. You know, just in case,” explained Sokka.

Katara felt so relieved that she ran into her brother’s arms. He patted her head like he used to when she was a young child.

At last Katara felt peace. Their journey had finally ended, they had won.

Her friends including Aang had all made it to the end.


	2. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full on Smut ahead, the characters are older in this one. Please continue with caution

The Earth Kingdom had a more neutral climate than the other nations, but it happened to be rather humid. Katara spent lots of her time getting rid of water in the air inside their hostel. Her brother in particular missed the cooler weather and hated the humidity.

At night, Katara lay down on the imperial bed and looked up at the ceiling. On nights like tonight, there was nothing much she could do but wait. 

Aang would be here eventually.

About three years after the war he had promised her that he would always come back at night, even if it was so late that the sun had shown signs of life again. 

Katara was a little older now, and she began to wonder if this would always be her life. Would Aang really always have to be at the mercy of what the world needed from him?

She could hear Sokka still walking around downstairs, which would mean that it wasn’t so late yet. She was glad to have him for company.

A loud banging of the door woke her up. She burst out of the room and ran to the vestibule.

There was Sokka, taking Aang from the arms of two Earth Kingdom soldiers. Katara rushed to his side. He had no external injuries which sometimes could mean bigger trouble.

“What is the matter with him?” she demanded.

“He was offered a drink in the palace but we think someone must have spiked the Avatar’s cup. He’s mostly sleepy and when he was more conscious he demanded to be brought here,” explained one of the burly soldiers.

They helped to bring Aang up to her room before she shooed all of them out including Sokka. Katara used her healing to make sure he was fine.

It truly was as if he’d been doped or drunk. Nothing but sleep would make it pass, so she sat by his side and stroked his arm.

Getting the Avatar drunk was an odd thing to do. Why would anyone want to dumb down her boyfriend?

“Katara?” 

“Hey Aang. You’re good now. Someone must’ve spiked your drink, so you need to sleep it off,” she advised.

“I was so aangy...angy..angrrrrrrii” he struggled to confess and was attempting to sit up.

She sushed him soothingly and pushed him back onto the mattress. Dealing with a drunk man was like dealing with a child.

“Why were you angry Aang? Did the earth king have more issues with Zuko?” She moved her hand to run circles on the exposed skin around his clavicle.

“Stupid earth king. He wants me to have kids,” Aang huffed.

This made Katara’s eyebrows raise. Aang had just turned eighteen and she was only nineteen. Her own mother had not been much older when she had given birth to her brother, but the idea of children was still something she thought was further in the future.

“I don’t think you’re old enough for that yet, and neither am I” she confessed. 

Aang pouted.

“He doesn’t want me to have them with you…” he moused. Katara looked at him confused. If not with her then..?

“He thinks I should take the rebirth of the air nation more seriously and take on concubines. Multiple lovers. He claims my people never believed in having only one partner anyway so I shouldn’t bother either” he finished. He looked both annoyed and disgusted.

Katara considered this new information. From what she knew of Airbenders, it was all true. Aang’s parents had not been married. In fact they had been only close friends that had happened to conceive. 

As Aang told it, his mother and father both moved on to have children with other people. In their lives they never married anybody as far as Aang knew.

It had been a wild concept to someone who came from the more conservative water tribes. She couldn’t help but assume that it was all lust driven to a certain degree.

But what Aang spoke of now was not about that. It was a true predicament. The extinction of an entire race of people was at stake if he did not act. Katara hoped that one day they would marry and she could give him several children. With her Waterbending, wouldn’t the chances of an airbender child diminish?

This must be what the king meant when he disapproved of Katara as the Avatar’s lover.

“Is that why they spiked your drink?” There seemed to be no correlation, but inebriating him had been a malicious scheme for sure.

“Yeah he said we should enjoy ourselves and brought in a parade of girls,” Aang said he was looking back at her with scared eyes.

Katara looked back at him equally horrified.

“Did you..?!” She yelped out.

“NO! Of course not,” he said looking appalled by the very idea. He was still slightly off his senses but he seemed to sober up as he spoke seriously.

“I think nature will naturally give the world air benders, and while I respect and adore the customs of my people, there is only one girl for me,” he said grabbing her hand.

She couldn’t help herself, even knowing that he was at least partially drunk, she wanted him.

Of course, they had done this before. She slid her hand down his robe and tugged them off his torso, exposing his lean and toned body. 

Aang was an amazing lover. The type to give at all times and remain gentle. Tonight however he looked at her with nothing but lust.

He pounced on top of her, pressing himself to her core and making sure she knew that he wanted this too.

“There wasn’t one woman in there tonight that could tempt me to ever look away from you,” he whispered before running his hands down and swiftly opening up her robes. 

He admired the sight of her silky breasts rising and falling rapidly in excited breathing.

He smiled at her wickedly like he always did before mischief and took her breast between his lips.

She covered her mouth to prevent any moaning. She was well aware that her brother was probably downstairs and didn’t want to get lectured any time soon about this.

The young air bender had a wicked tongue that lapped and teased her hardening nipples while he used his hands to tend to her other breast. 

She used her arms and legs to push all the remaining robes down Aang’s waist and off his legs. She didn’t miss the opportunity to squeeze one of his round cheeks in the process, making their cores meet again and drawing a hiss off her boyfriend.

She began to writhe underneath him in need.

“Please let’s do it, I need it now” she moaned. Her cheeks were red. Not the first time, but she was still shy in voicing her needs during moments of pleasure.

He obeyed quickly. He turned her belly down with little effort. He was very strong despite his lean appearance.

Without bothering to take off the rest of her clothes, he raised her skirt and lowered her panties before drawing up her torso so that her behind was turned up.

She felt quite exposed, but she was almost shaking with excitement. He stroked her back which she arched some more, pressing her cheek into the mattress and turning her bottom up higher. 

His hand massages down into her thigh before drawing up and into her core. He was familiar with her body and had no trouble finding that little knob between her legs that drove her crazy. She let out another moan as he drew circles in her already wet core. 

Something about his slightly rougher hands, and the fast sloppy way things were happening was making her aroused.

She soon felt him enter her from behind and began pounding into her without mercy. She turned her mouth into the mattress to muffle her screams of pleasure.

On her knees, she was able to ride him as he grinded against her. His dexterous fingers continued to play between her folds. Before long she felt her body spasm as a wave of delicious pleasure passed her body.

He kissed the back of her shoulder before gently pulling out and letting her turn on her back. He wasn’t finished yet and she couldn’t help to blush at the sight of his arousal even now. 

His hands went to finish himself but she stopped him and pulled him to herself.

“Please do it again, finish inside me” she whispered.

She saw him blush a little too but he was too far gone in his desire to fight her on anything.

He pushed into her again and she whimpered as her hyper sensitive entrance was breached.

He grinded slowly against her, weight on his elbows on either side of her head. His muscles were flexed and his face was slacked in absolute pleasure. His lips slightly parted as he let out the occasional grunt.

She was sometimes ashamed at how much she liked seeing him like this. She loved seeing this powerful man crumble in pleasure because of her.

He turned his gray eyes to her and felt more than heard her name leave his lips in a warm breath.

It was a warning that he was close. She wrapped her legs around him and held him close. Her hands ran up and down his back tracing his tattoos. She felt herself unexpectedly come again before she felt his own release inside her.

They lay there panting and tired. She was uncertain of what the world would do to keep them apart, and how many more thought the same way as he did.

But of the man sleeping next to her, she was forever certain.


	3. Adventurous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara take a break and find out more than one thing about themselves.

Katara and Aang were in love but they had both only ever seen the world together as kids.

Two years after the war, they both decided to take a break from their relationship. They truly both believed it would help them grow into their own and realize if what they had could be a life long relationship.

Aang had seen so many things in the year they were apart. He had overseen the restoration of the air temples and met people all over the four nations that wanted to live as air nomads.

Katara had traveled as well. She used this time to learn healing techniques from every nation. She had already been a skilled healer, but everything she learned made her perhaps the most skilled healer alive.

The old group of friends was planning to meet again at the very first festival in Ba Sing Sae since the war.  
Katara was nervous despite herself. She had written to Aang in the year they were apart.

After all their break had been a mutual and friendly agreement. The idea of seeing him in the flesh was still a daunting idea. 

She had half expected to date other people while they were apart. She had even attempted to meet someone. It had never been a problem to form one fancy or another when she had first met Aang. 

Ironically, now that they were apart, she couldn’t seem to find interest in anybody. Not that there hadn’t been plenty of handsome capable men, but they simply didn’t catch her interest.

Aang on his part hadn’t mentioned anyone in his letters either. Then again it might have been something strange to write his past lover about.

She was overjoyed to meet Zuko again. Her and Sokka walked around the festival with the prince, feeling like they were back in time.

“Well well well,” said a voice from behind them.

“I might be blind but I’d recognize these three goonies anywhere,” someone joked.

“Toph!!” Sokka exclaimed, running to hug her.

Sokka has been even more anxious than Katara to meet their friends again. Being the presumptive heir to the southern tribe leadership had really weighted down on him. He couldn’t be his usual goofy and playful self and this was a perfect opportunity to just be a teen.

“Toph! It’s great to see you again! Who’s this?” Katara asked.

Next to Toph was a stocky and tall boy, about Katara’s age. He was shyly looking at all of them waiting to be introduced.

“This is Kanto. I’ve allowed him to call me his girlfriend” said Toph.

“So..he’s your boyfriend,” clarified Zuko.

Toph grunted in approval and they all introduced themselves to the shy Kanto. He in turn assured them that he had heard of all of them.

“So! Enough about me! Where the heck is twinkle toes? Have you all heard of these acolytes?” Toph asked.

“It’s pretty great, I’ve met some of them and they truly have adapted to the air nomad culture,” Zuko said.

“Aang must be so happy to finally have company in those temples,” Katara mused.

“Oh yes, he gets along great with them. Some of them practically worship him,” Zuko said, humorously.

As if on cue, they all spotted the unmistakable Bison heading to land outside the festival area.

They all headed towards it. The sight of the Appa landing in the sunset, making them all nostalgic. Suddenly, Katara wasn't so nervous to see her best friend again.

“Aang!” Sokka called and waved at the airbender who was helping a pair of teens off the bison.

“Guys!” he sprinted and managed to hug both Katara and Sokka before turning to embrace Toph and Zuko.

Katara noticed that he had gotten taller and definitely more handsome in the year they’d been apart. She smiled, in character he had not changed one bit.

“I’m so happy to see you all! I brought some of my new friends for you all to meet!” Aang said cheerfully.

He introduced them to a girl. Hana was about Toph’s age and only a tiny bit taller. She and her brother, she explained, had been non-benders from the fire nation before deciding to join Aang. Her brother Jun was Aang’s height and age. He was quiet and serene, looking curiously at the festival lights behind them. 

“Should we take this party on the road? I can’t wait to eat some pork buns” Sokka exclaimed.

As they started walking, Katara lagged behind to speak with Aang.

“Hey stranger, I’m really happy to see you,” she said.

Aang blushed a little and smiled at her.

“Me too, you’ve gotten prettier” he accused. She couldn’t help but laugh.

They began to walk through the stalls, eating and playing festival games. Zuko, Sokka and Toph argued about some sort of sport called Pro Bending that was beginning to pop up in bigger cities.

Katara listened and tried to make sense of what the game was like. Meanwhile Aang was showing some foreign earth Kingdom stuff to Jun and Hana. It reminded Katara of when he would introduce a new city to her and Sokka.

Katara felt a pang of jealousy. When she had first seen the siblings she hadn’t payed enough attention. 

On closer inspection she realized that they were uncommonly good looking. Jun was something of a pretty boy and his sister was definitely a beauty.

Aang was leaning down to show her a paper lotus he picked up and she giggled behind her hand. Her golden eyes twinkling as her brother grinned at them both.

Maybe Aang had moved on after all. Katara spent the time leading up to the festival dance in angry annoyance. The rest of her friends noticed right away. 

“Katara you’re crazy. If anything, Jun and Aang seem like closer friends than him and Hana,” said Toph.

Zuko seemed to agree but said nothing, as he tended to feel uncomfortable weighing in on this sort of thing.

“Dance is starting soon. If the way you’re acting is anything to go by you probably want Twinkletoes back. You two have the best chemistry dancing, just go get your boy back and stop sulking,” said Toph.

“You know Kanto is a lucky guy,” Katara said, warmed by her usually cold friend’s advice.

“Shut up, I already know that,” said Toph before punching her playfully.

It was nighttime already, this dance was purely celebratory and most of those attending were young.

Katara walked straight up to her ex boyfriend,

“Aang, you want to dance?” She asked with a hand in her hip.

Aang grinned excitedly.

“There’s nothing I’d like more” he assured her.

They tore through the dance floor. Their dance was both strong and seductive. Their bodies fell to the same rhythm and when their bodies happened to brush or press together, Katara felt on fire. She saw that same fire reflected in Aang’s eyes and on his reddening cheekbones.

As the music slowed down, Katara took the opportunity to ask the question that had been eating at her.

“Aang please be honest, are you dating Hana?” She asked.

Aang stiffened but looked at her and honestly answered negatively. Katara waited to spin so she could see the girl’s reaction to them dancing together. In her place, Katara would’ve torn this place down.

She was surprised to find her absentmindedly swaying to the music next to her brother. 

Aang stopped their dance and held her at arm's length. Katara there’s a lot I have to tell you but I need to do something first.

Katara stared at him, bewildered. She watched as he left pushing through the crowd and brushed by Hana who was now standing alone and immersed in the music.

Katara looked around to see if anyone had noticed the Avatar’s odd behavior. Everyone was absorbed in their own dancing and drinking. After a pause, Katara decided to follow Aang.

She followed him outside and looked around the courtyard of the dance hall before hearing two voices.

She hid behind a tall bush where she could hear everything clearly.

“I understand, I guess it’s just harder when faced with the truth,” said the musical voice of Jun.

“I can’t change it. I’m happy about how things turned out and I’m thankful for you and Hana,” Aang said.

“We are both thankful to have met you yoo Avatar Aang,” said the acolyte.

Katara risked looking through the side to see them.

They were smiling like Jun had told a private joke.

“It was fun wasn’t it,” Aang said, teasing and staring at the sky.

“I will miss it, but I can see that you’ve got better things in your future. You’re one of a kind Aang,” said Jun.

He approached the Avatar and bowed in respect. Then, unexpectedly he grabbed Aang’s shoulders and pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

Katara nearly fell from her hiding spot in shock.

She watched open mouthed as the Avatar held him a bit away by the waist and allowed the kiss to linger for a second before letting go.

In her absolute shock Katara did not move in time and Jun walked towards her.

He was blushing furiously, “Katara!” He exclaimed in greeting and walked away.

Aang jumped and looked at her. 

“Katara! Umm so a few things..” he said.

She sat with him in the courtyard as he told his story.

Aang had spent a year not only building the temples, but also reconnecting with his culture while teaching it to others. The air nomads had been very open in their relationships.

They never judged who one would love and for how long. Aang had spent some time meeting a few people. He confessed with a blush that he had made ‘friends’ with a handful of women AND men. He found that although he could physically love a man, he tended to form more emotional attachments to women. 

“And none so strong as the one I have with you,” he finally confessed.

“Katara, this is who I am. The most important thing I learned about myself was that no matter where or with who I am, I’m always missing you. I want us to be together again. This time forever,” he finished.

Katara had used this time to recover and accept the fact that her once naive boyfriend had now had such experiences.

She didn’t truly care who he had been with. The fact that it all had brought him back to her was clenching at he heart.

“I love you, Aang. I want you back too, I just hope I can measure up,” she said half jokingly.

“None of them came close,” he said pulling her in and kissing her thoroughly.

His lips and tongue left her dizzy.

“They sure taught you something though” she sighed. They laughed together.

After he showed up at her window that night they lay staring at one another, learning the differences that a year had made in the other.

She was tracing the tattoos on his naked torso and he played with the fabric of her chest undergarments.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything,” he promised.

“How far did you go with him,” she asked shyly. She was no virgin, they’d made love together before their breakup. It had been very straight forward back then.

“Not far, but I did learn how to...use my mouth on him,” Aang answered just as shy.

Katara tried to imagine Aang using his mouth to bring someone to completion and she felt herself getting wet unexpectedly.

“Do you think it’s weird?” He asked in a whisper .

She swallowed and shook her head.

“I think...it’s kinda hot” she said with a horrid blush.

“Would you let me?” He asked. As he said that, his hand sneaked down to her core and cupped her. He was using a finger to trace her slit. She gasped.

His gray eyes were looking at her intensely and full of need. She could only nod.

Aang pulled her close enough that her breasts were pushed against him. His hand expertly pulled down her bottom undergarments and his fingers lost no time in playing with her.

One long warm finger entered her and she let out a moan. His lips were on her face and neck. He began pumping his finger in and out of her while his thumb drew circles on the little button of nerves that she sometimes played with when alone and thinking of him.

She began to undulate her hips and ride on his palm. Encouraged he pulled his hand out and brought it to his lips. The loss of his touch made her groan. 

She watched flushed as he put two fingers in his mouth and brought his now moist fingertips back to pump inside of her.

She grinded down onto them and her body tried to press closer to his.

She felt so damn needy.

Her hands roamed all over the skin she could reach. She went to cup his arousal but he pushed her hand away.

“I want to do this for you first,” he explained. He left out that if she touched him in this needy exotic state, he might finish right away.

Instead she tossed the rest of her gargements and went to straddle him. He kept his thumb at her clit and she grinded on his knee to relieve some of the tension forming in her entrance.

The feeling of her wet pussy on his leg made him groan and toss her back beneath him.  
He kissed her passionately on the lips, biting her bottom one before withdrawing.

He slowly traveled down her body leaving kisses in his path. He smiled wickedly at her when she reached her core.

She blushed and tried to look away, but the sight of him between her legs was too delicious.

He tossed her legs behind his broad strong shoulders before kissing her inner thigh.

She panted.

He stared straight at her as he licked a stripe up her slit. Her head immediately fell back and a loud moan left her lips. She threw a hand across her lips, remembering they were not alone in the house.

Aang was using his tongue to massage her clit and sometimes tease her entrance. He used his fingers to massage and tease any areas he was not mercilessly attacking with his clever tongue.

Katara was using one hand to muffle her moans. The other alternated from twisting the sheets to pushing Aang's head deeper into her core.

She felt herself become stiff, she knew she must be about to cum. She panted and warned Aang.

He continued his assault of her pussy nonetheless. 

She couldn’t stop the scream of pleasure that left her body as she felt absolute ecstasy on her release. She had never before squirted but she did now and blushed at the feeling.

She finally looked at Aang who looked absolutely feral with lust. 

“Can I fuck you?” He let out in a low baritone, and at the sound of those filthy words she almost came again.

With one nod, Aang was pulling out his member, which was an angry red and covered in veins.

Katara whimpered as he entered her wet core. The sound was absolutely filthy. He groaned as he pounded in and out of her mercilessly.

He pushed one of her legs up and bent it over his shoulder. His hands searched and quickly found her clit. Her little bud of nerves was hypersensitive but he continued to massage it until she felt close again. 

“It feels so good to fuck you again,” he says and she can’t last if he’s speaking like this.

“Cum for me Katara,” he ordered. She had no control over her body as she convulsed under him and let out an inhuman sound of pleasure. He groaned above her and her core pulsed as his warm release filled her up.

He nuzzled her and pulled out gently.

She slept like a baby. And in her last thoughts before sleep she thanked the heavens for every single person that Aang met in the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that the air nomads would be fairly open about sex and relationships. Reading the Legend of Korra comics pretty much confirmed it. I think this is as much M/M that I’m going to write for this story. I hope y’all liked it!


End file.
